Yugioh sings Happy Feet
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: yugioh sings happy feet!yeah,i know it kinda sounds weird,but oh well.i think it's a great idea anyways!there may be a slight hint of yamixyugi in a later chappie though.setoxjou sidelines.finished 52207
1. Chapter 1

Me: I suddenly got the idea for yugioh to sing the Happy Feet songs. I'll try to get every song but it may or may not work. And this will be set as an opera play, not the actual penguins.

Singers:

Norma Jean-Mai

Memphis-Joey

Mumble-Yugi

Gloria-Yami/Atemu

Seymour-Bakura

Amigos-Duke, Tristan, Jou (yes, I'm using both Jou & Joey), Ryou, Mokuba

Background singers: Tea, Serenity, The Big 5(yeah I know I'm crazy), Dartz, Pegasus, Raphael, Valon, Alister, Kaiba (maybe)

**Kiss Mash up/Heartbreak Hotel**

The curtain moves to the side, the audience claps as the introduction is about to begin. In the background looks like the ice in Antarctica, and a few actors are standing around in black and white, trying to look like penguins.

The guys are in tuxedos, the girls are in dresses. Most of the boys are following a girl with long, blonde hair. She has exquisite violet eyes, her walking pace is similar that to a penguin, and her dress flows and sways with every movement. Valon, a boy with wild, brown hair with very, light blue eyes steps towards Mai, and the music starts.

Valon sings,

_Come on and be my love_

Mai sings back

_But how can you know for sure?_

Valon begs

_Oh, Norma Jean_

Mai asks

_Is there really just one?_

Valon gets down on his knees, hands holding out for a hug.

_Come on, be my love_

Mai sings

_So many songs baby, I'm feeling so lonely…._

In the background all of the guys are following Mai, and the girls are trying to get some of the guys attention. It doesn't work.

Mai sings, at the same time she walks around, making her dress flow and sway beautifully.

_You don't have to be beautiful,_

_To turn me on._

_I just need your body, baby_

_From dusk 'til dawn_

_You don't need experience_

_To turn me on._

_You just leave all up to me…._

Valon interrupts.

_Let's talk about eggs baby,_

_Huh? _Mai looks over at Valon, wondering if he's joking or not.

_Let's talk about you and me._

Mai nods her head in a definite no.

_You don't have to be rich,_

_To be my pearl._

_You don't have to be cool _

_To rule my world._

_Ain't no particular song,_

_I'm compatible with. _

_I just want your extra…._

The noise and songs put together from all of the other guys was too much. Mai turns around waving one arm for them to stop confusing her.

"Boys…boys! Give a chick a chance!" Mai shouts.

Joey comes in, smirks when he saw Mai having a fit with the other guys. Stepping up, he took a deep breath.

_Well, since my baby left me…_

_I found a new place to dwell._

_It's down at the end of Lonely Street,_

_At Heartbreak Hotel._

_And I said,_

_I'm feelin' so lonely, baby._

_I'm feelin' so lonely._

Both start to sing.

_I'm feelin' so lonely_

Mai added,

_I could die…._

Joey began singing Mai's song.

_Don't have to be rich,_

_To be my girl._

Both love birds began to walk in a circle, never leaving their eyes from the other.

_Don't have to be cool,_

_To rule my world._

Joey echoed,

_To rule my world._

Mai sings (again)

_Ain't no particular sign,_

_I'm compatible with._

Joey starts off,

_I just want your_

Both sing.

_Extra time…_

_And your…_

_Kiss…._

Then the curtains fall, closing the first song for the introduction. The audience claps for the wonderful opera opening.

Me: I decided to do only the songs, not the story itself. This is only my third story for me to write and I want to take things a bit easy for now. But maybe later on maybe I'll do the story. It all depends. im sorry for setoxjou fans, i just can't picture kaiba as neither memphis or norma jean. it just seems...weird. I hope u all liked it anyway!

R&R!


	2. Somebody to Love

Me:yay! i finally got my first review! i was so happy i actually wrote this chappie, and it took almost an hour to finish. and just for those of u people reading this story, the (bleh) in this story is for the guys singing. just so u all know.and the characters will be the same. but they're called the names from happy feet so get over it. u'll all know who is who when the description is made.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or happy feet.

**Somebody to Love**

The curtain pulls to the side once again and the audience claps for the opera play to continue its great work. This time, there are stairs in the center towards the back of the stage. There, a girl with unusual tri colored hair. Her hair is down to her shoulders, looking like an upside down star. She and a row of guys on both sides of her began to sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to loooove? _The guys on both sides of the lead singer sang.

The lead singer began to sing in high notes.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ho_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself) _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_(In the mirror)_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I spent all my years believing you_

_I just can't get no relief lord_

_Somebody (somebody, somebody)_

_Oooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to loooove?_

This time, the lead singer turns around to face the audience. They all freeze at the beautiful, crimson blood red eyes staring right back to the crowd. She moves her arms, making her long sleeves sway and flow in the air.

_I work hard(she works hard) every day of my life_

_I work till I ach my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own-_

_I get down (down) at my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_

'_Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord somebody (somebody) please somebody (please)_

_Can anybody find me_

_So-ooomebody to loooove_

The crimson eyed singer began dancing on the same spot, moving her arms and hips to make the dress flow in a beautiful motion that could capture anyone's mind. Some of the men in the audience began to want such beauty for their own.

_(She works hard)_

_Every day (every day) Oh I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say, they say I'm going crazy_

_They say that I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe in_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Suddenly a high pitched scream was sounded all over the place. The penguin-like people turn their heads towards a smaller penguin with amethyst eyes and tri colored hair that defies gravity.

"Mumble!" the penguin-like people shout.

"Mumble," the crimson eyed singer began softly.

"Yeah, I know." Mumble said.

"It's better if you just listen. Okay?" the crimson eyed singer explained with an angelic voice.

"Yeah, I know. You were great Gloria, that was great." Mumble commented. Then he walked slowly away from the rest.

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love _the guys began.

_Oh baby find me _Gloria joins in.

_C'mon put your flippers in the air now._

The penguin-like people put their flippers (A/N: or hands!) in the air. The audience put their hands up too, enjoying the performance.

_Ooooh-oo-oooo-ooooo_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Ooh-ooooo_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Oooooh-oo-oooh_

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove lo-ove)_

_I'm searchin' high 'n'low_

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove)_

_I'm searchin' hi-igh 'n' low_

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove)_

_There's just somebody out there who needs to find me_

_Somebody, anybody_

"I'm somebody!" Seymour, who has silver grey hair, tan bronze skin, and alluring dark purple eyes.

_Find me!_

"Aou!" Seymour joined in.

_I wanna love somebody_

_I'm sufferin' over here_

_(Can anybody find meeeeeeeee) _

_Somebody toooooooo lo-ooooooooooooooooove_

_(Ooooo-oooo) _

Another high pitched scream is heard. From the same person too, the penguin-like audience screams one name.

"MUMBLE!"

"Just get out of here you freak!" one shouted.

"Yeah, you ruin everything." another said.

Mumble looks around at first, and then takes a few steps back. When no one stood up for him, he walks away with his head down. Not noticing Gloria, looking at him with a frown among her beautiful bronze features. Her crimson eyes look upon the leaving former person with sad eyes.

_Love me, love me, love me-love_

_(Ooo-oooo) _

_Where is my Penguin?_

_(Ooo-oooo)_

_Everybody find me, find me, find meee, somebodyyyyyyyyy_

_(Ooooo-oooo) _

_Thank you, thank you. _Gloria merely said the last part more than sang it. To the audience's notice, the crimson eyed singer was singing a little sadly at the very end. The penguin-like people didn't really notice, they were only glad that Mumble is gone. That was all that mattered to them.

Me: phew! that's alot of o's in here! the lyrics are actually longer but i made them just a little bit shorter in this chappie. and i had fun writing this chappie.i hope y all enjoyed it!

R&R plz!


	3. Boogie Wonderland pt 1

Me: yey! i got another review. and i thank those of u who reviewed me. and i decided to make my favorite song into two parts. this is the first part where the Amigos cover up Mumble to sing to Gloria. and the two main characters will have their thoughts through out part of this chappie. oh and does anyone know the answer to my potato question? if u don't know what im talking about look at the first chappie.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or happy feet. but they are my two favorite things!

**Boogie Wonderland pt 1 (My Way/Minera something)**

It is now the second mating season in the opera play. The audience waits patiently as the actors move about, singing their heart songs. Then the guys, the Big 5, announce Gloria's arrival by singing her name.

The famous known singer walks slowly, arms out in mid air. Trying to start her heart song, but then interrupted by Bakura, also known as Seymour.

_Don't push me cause I'm close to the edge_

_I'm trying not to loose my head._

_It's like a jungle that sometimes_

_Make you wonder from goin' under._

Gloria walks on, head down, eyes closed.

_Midnight creeps so slowly_

_In two hearts of those_

_Who need more then they get_

_Daylight deals a bad hand_

_To a penguin, who has laid too many bets_

Then after her last singing words, a group of others come in front of her. Kaiba at the lead, Pegasus right behind him, with Zigfried, Dartz, and Alister.

_I'll make love to you (to you)_

_Like you want me to (me to)_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby I'll-_

"Sleep on it." Gloria interrupted, and then went back to her singing, walking away as she did.

_The mir-ror stares you iiin the face_

_And says baby-_

Sako Tsunami interrupts Gloria this time, his butt facing her as he sings and moves it.

_Shake the bomb, bomb_

_Shake the-_

_It don't work. _Gloria interrupts, making more meaning to the words.

_You say your prayers though yoou don't caare_

_You say your prayers though you don't care!_

This time, the Big 5, Tsunami, Kaiba and his group interrupted her by singing out Gloria's name at their own timing. Gloria turns around waving an arm.

"Boys…boys, boys!" the famous crimson eyed singer shouted.

_No no-no, no no no no-no, no-no no._ Came a singing voice, catching Gloria's attention, she turns to see who it is. To her surprise, it's Mumble! The little one with tri colored hair that defies gravity.

_Yo se, se termino_

_Nuestro amor_

_Divino _

"Mumble?" Yami asks, wondering if she's hearing right. As if on que, Mumble sings again, this time the Amigos join in, known as Duke, Tristan, Jou, Ryou, and Mokuba.

_Mis amigos, les declare _

_Les dire _

_Que estoy seguro _

"Mumble!" Gloria says in surprise.

"Oh, hi Gloria, hola." Mumble

"Hola" Gloria answers.

_Que es un hombre _

_Sin nada mas _

_Si non un Senor _

_Sin lagrimas _

"And this is you," Gloria, it was more of a statement than a question. 'Damn, Yugi sure does know how to capture me.' Yami thought to himself as he watched his aibou continue.

_Debe decir (debe decir) _

_Debe gritar (debe gritar)_

_Debe sentir (debe sentir)_

_En la verdad (en la verdad)_

"Sure it's me! Ha ha! You like?" Mumble asked with a strong voice. (Yami looks good in a dress, not to mention he's good at voicing as a girl.)

_Luche, gane _

_Sobresali_

_Lo __hice My Waaay!_

"Well I would, if it were really you, yeah." Gloria replied. 'Oh hell yeah, I would.' Yami thought.

The Amigos kept singing, Mumble as 'lead singer' as he did a little dance, the Amigos following his moves.

"Mumble, turn around." Gloria says, trying to make the little one around.

"Why?" Mumble asks, astounde

"Just turn around," Gloria replied, almost snapping.

"Ah-no." stumbled the little one.

"And why not?" Gloria demanded, 'sorry aibou,' Yami thought as he shoved the amethyst eyed one away. There, behind Mumble was Mokuba.

_Lo hice Myyyyy Waaaaaaayyyy. _Then Duke stepped in front of Mokuba, and did something really drastic.

"Hello, I know we've never met but, I love you." Duke addressed to the crimson eyed singer. Shocked from the proposal, 'Uggh, get away from me Duke.' Yami thought as he made his next move, walking away from hippity hopper and the Amigos.

"I love you!" Duke shouted. Jou and Tristan held back the green eyed person.

"Shut up Duke," Jou said.

"Gloria!" Mumble exclaimed, trying to catch up the the said person.

"Please Gloria wait for me!" Duke shouted, trying to shake off his companions.

"Stop it!" Ryou snapped.

"Gloria," Mumble said, thinking a way of explaining things to his crush. (Oh god, if this was real life then I woudn't be speaking right now!) Yugi thought.

"Mumble what could you possibly be thinking?" Gloria asked, her voice quivering. 'If this was real life, then this would be a serious issue.' Yami thought, as he watched Yugi do his act.

"I...I don't know what else to do." Mumble admitted. Amethyst stare at ruby, the crimson eyed one frowns, and looks at Yugi with a sad face. Turning away from the little one, and walking slowly towards Kaiba's group.

_**to be continued...**_

Me:yep, i'll just leave pt 1 there. and i guess its easy why mokuba was behind yugi since both are so small, the other amigos wont do so well cause, well...think of their height and compare it to little yugi.

R&R!


	4. Boogie Wonderland pt 2

Me: I thought maybe I should update two chappies in one day. And today's the Preakness for those who are horse race fans!

bleh for girl singers

bleh for guy singers

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or happy feet

**Chapter 4**

Boogie Wonderland pt 2

Mumble watched in horror when his love walked towards Kaiba and his group, who happen to sing the crimson eyed singer's name and holding out their arms for a welcome. 'If this was real, then it can't be done!' Yugi thought.

_Daylight deals a bad hand _the audience immediately realized that the tone of those words were sad.

"Gloria, sing to this!" Mumble said excitedly, and he began to dance.

_Tap-tap tap tap tap-tap tap-tap _was the sound of Mumble's dancing feet.

_Tap tap-tap tap tap-tap-tap tap tap _Mumble tried again when Gloria didn't answer.

The crimson eyed singer sighed, "Baby, uh uh it don't work."

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap _Mumble danced on.

_Baby uh uh uh, uh uh uh, _Gloria started.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap, tap-tap_

_Uh uh uh uh_

_Tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap-tap_

_Uh uh uh uh_

_Tap-tap tap, tap-tap tap_

_Uh uh uh _Gloria slowly turned around and began to dance with Mumble. 'Oh Ra, he's such a good dancer!' Yami thought.

_So slowly, so slowly_

_In two hearts of those who _

_Need more than they need_

_Yeeet daylight deals a bad hand_

_To a penguin that has laid too many bets_

_The mirror stars you in the face _

_And says baby uh uh it don't work!_

_You say your prayers though you don't care_

_You sing a new, shake the heeeeeeaaarrrrrrt _

_Dance! _Everything froze for a few seconds, Yami stared happily to his aibou, smiling.

_Boogie Wonderlaaand_

_Dance, boogie wonderlaaaaaand by_ this time Tea, Serenity, Kisara, Mana, Rebecca, and Kaiba and his group joined in as the background singers.

_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,_

_Of men who need more than they get_

_Daylight deals a bad hand_

_To a woman who has laid too many bets_

_The mirror stares you in the face_

"_And say baby uh uh it don't work_

_You say your prayers though you don't care_

_You dance and shake the heeeeeeeaaaaarrrrt_

_Dance! _

_MUMBLE!_

_Boogie wonderlaaaaaand _

_Dance! Dance! Dance! Mumble!_

_Boogie Wonderlaaand_

The Amigos joined in for the fun. Jou in the lead, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, and Ryou follow in a triangle form, everyone else in the same form, dancing along.

_Check it out Check it out Check it out _

_Yo soy Raul peguino mas cool latino 100 espanol my brothers que! _

_Loco me yamien una senorita me siento como flama la fiesta biala biala _

_Muchachita_

_Mi corazon tiens dyamita boom! _

_Exacto que coma en el plato_

_Que mames Sier tu papi peguino booyaka booyaka _

_Mumble! _

_Aaalll thhee love in the world can't be gone (Mumble!)_

_Aaalll thhee love in the world can't be wrong (Mumble!)_

_All the heart songs are playing and my heart keeps saying boogie wonderland_

_Wonderlaaaaaaaaand! _

"Oh no it's _Mumble, _oh!" Mumble shouted. 'Now come my favorite part, oh Yami, please say it!'

"Uh uh baby, they're sayin' _MUMBLE!" _'It should be _Yugi_, not Mumble!' Yami thought.

_Dance! Mumble!_

_Boogie Wonderland (Mumble)_

_Uh, uh, Dance! Mumble!_

_Boogie Wonderlaaaaaaaaand!_

This time, Mumble started the dancing and the others follow in their lead. Even the audience joined in, making the dancing feet even louder, not to mention more fun too!

_Tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap_

_(Tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap)_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap_

_(Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap)_

_Tap tap tap tap_

_(Tap tap tap tap) _

_Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, tap tap-tap tap!_

_(Tap.) _Everyone couldn't follow Yugi's tough dancing, so they all tapped once.

"Whoa!" Mumble shouted in glee.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!" Everyone chanted.

"Oooooooooooooh Mumble!"

Soon the dance slowly stopped, everyone was either panting or gasping for breath. Yugi and Yami were the worst to recover, but soon they toughened up and caught their breath.

The actors lined up, smiling and bowing to the clapping and the whistling from the audience, even the toughest of self minded smiled. Roses were thrown everywhere to the actors and singers, most to Yugi and Yami.

Yami caught one, sniffing its soft, sweet aroma. Then it was time for the actors and singers go to the back stage. 'I think this will be the right time for my little surprise,' Yami thought as he headed to the changing room.

_**to be continued…**_

Me: I'm leaving this as a cliffe! This will not only be a songfic but a love story too! But the story part will be short, so the next chappie will be the last.

R&R!


	5. The Proposal

Me: yes, this is the last chappie for this story. tell me if u all wanna a story with the other songs with happy feet. but it has to be a lot of reviews begging for that to happen. anyway, jou's name is used in here, reason is that i like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or happy feet

**Chapter 5**

The Proposal

Yami quickly changed to his original attire, tight black leather pants with a matching, sleeveless shirt. With it he has a few buckles and two belts around the slim waist, he smirks at his reflection in the mirror. 'Perfect, now I hope he'll like my little surprise.' Yami thought, making sure he blocked the mind link.

Grabbing the rose he caught earlier, he put a gold ring with a amethyst in the center of small diamonds like a flower, and put it on the stem of the rose and used a black ribbon to make a bow to hold the ring in place. 'Tonight is the best night, after many nights of dating and loving, its time we'll be married.' Yami thought as he stared at the ring.

Checking everything over to make sure everything's perfect, the former pharaoh found nothing missing and nothing wrong. Smiling to himself, the handsome yami walked out of his dressing room, and headed to Yugi's.

"So you're finally going to propose to him huh cousin?" Yami didn't have to turn around to see who asked, he knew Seto's rich voice anywhere.

"Yes, I thought tonight will be the best time." Yami answers, still heading his way to Yugi's dressing room.

"Do you think they'd by okay?" asked another voice behind Seto.

"Don't worry, they've seen our wedding, and don't forget we'll be their best men." Seto answers, nuzzling his husbands neck affectionately.

"Yeah, yer right, I was just a bit concerned for my friends." the blonde said, then he leaned up to kiss Seto on the lips, who gladly kissed back.

"You're always worried about your friends, mutt." Seto smirked as Jou whimpered at his nickname.

"Oh yeah, and yer worried about yer company too much." Jou complained.

"Is that a challenge?" Seto asked, knowing all too well it is.

"You bet ch'ya! You moneybags!" Jou shouted

"Bad puppy, you need a lesson to learn." Seto said, picking up the blonde and hoisting him on his shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down, Seto!" Jou demanded, everyone who stood near the couple looked at them with their eyes like OO at them.

"You need to learn a lesson, puppy, and it shall be fun with the punishments." Seto said, Jou blushed like mad, knowing what punishments Seto was talking about. The two couple disappeared behind a door to their room and locked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami could feel his stomach and insides turn in flips, his heart was caught in his throat as he walked closer to Yugi's room. 'Come on, I love him, he loves me back, so why do I feel so nervous? This feeling feels worse than the time I asked him out for Ra's sake! Oh Ra, please make this feeling go away,' Yami begged in his mind, silently cursing the sun god for his nervousness.

When Yugi's door was in front him, Yami took a deep breath, and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" came another sweet voice from the other side. 'Ra, I love his voice.' Yami thought.

"It's me, Yami."

"Oh Yami! You don't have to knock you know koi." Yugi explained, Yami came in through the door.

"But aibou, you know I can't, we're only a couple," Yami protested, he did everything to stop himself from saying 'yet'.

Yugi looked at him with a confused look, then he noticed how nice his love looked. And for a fact that his love hid an arm behind his back, suspicion rose in the little one's mind.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

The former pharaoh walked closer, leaning forward to kiss his aibou passionately on the lips. Engulfed in the other, Yugi kissed back with the same passion, neither wanted to pull away from the kiss. Soon the need to breathe broke them apart, leaving both of them panting.

"Tenshi," Yami said, getting down on one knee and handed Yugi the rose. The smaller one's heart began pounding in his ears, 'Is he going to do what I think he's doing?' he asked himself, when he took the rose. Yugi looked at the rose, and then he noticed the ring attached to it, he gasped in shock.

"Aibou, will you marry me?" Yami asked, looking at the other with love, lust, and hope in his deep crimson eyes. Tears began to fill the smaller one's purple eyes.

"Yes!" Yugi cried out, hugging the other tightly, kissing him deeply. Yami kissed back with the same intensity, gaining dominance in the kiss.

And so the two couple were engaged, their wedding day was the happiest day of their lives. Seto was Yami's best man, while Jou was Yugi's best man. The celebration ceremony was as fantastic as ever, drinks were served to everyone, music played the happiest of tunes, and they even showed the Boogie Wonderland song, including the Amigos, Seto and Jou in it. Bringing much surprise for those who were in the audience in the real play, but instead of sitting around, everyone joined in on the dancing.

Me: thats the end! remember, if u want me to do the other songs, then i shall have more reviews, and that goes the same with my other stories!

see ya!

TakabiTenshi


End file.
